Please Jashin Sama
by HorridxDecay
Summary: Akako. Hidan’s Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn’t tell anyone. [Full Summery Inside]
1. Intro

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclamier; I don't own Naruto but I do own Akako!!!! D**

**A.N – Akako has shoulder length silvery hair. She has Blonde highlights in it and her eyes are lavender too. She has a necklace like her brother that got it before he left but she hides it under her clothes. She does his religion but only sacrifices when has too. She wears Black Pants that are tight on her skin and she wears this blood red skirt with the jashin symbol on it on the top side. She wears blood red/black sandals with it and she wears a black tang top also tight on her skin and black finger gloves/. Ready for my story Yay my new OC! Also she is Sasuk's replacement in this not Sai ok thank you Also when Hidan left Akako was only 6 so Yupp **

**Please Jashin Sama – Intro**

Akako woke up on her bed in her small apartment. She looked at the ceiling and sighed. She nudged to the side of the bed and slipped off it as she opened her closet and got dressed. She picked up her scythe and put it on her back and put her Katana on her side along with Kunai too. She locked her apartment on her way out as she sighed and put the necklace on as she walked to the training ground. She looked at the sky as she remembered when her brother left her…

_FlashbacK Akako's POV._

_I woke up in jolt as I ran through the house looking for brother. I was still in my black nightgown but whatever. I could not find him anywhere! I found him in his room packing. I biut my lip as I walked in he looked at me ._

_'What the fuck are you doing in here Akako!" Hidan cursed at me. I looked down as I narrowed my eyes in sadness. He slapped himself and hugged em saying sorry but seriously wanted to know why I was in his room._

_'I wanted to see you and I couldn't find you anywhere." I said as he looked at ema s he handed me a key and a necklace. I was confused. I knew about our weird religion but why is he giving me this? _

_"Wear this to remember me by Akako. The key is to unlock a compartment. It has a Scythe and a katana in it for you. I am leaving and I want you to still follow our religion for me ok?" Hidan said not cursing once. __**(A.N – Wow what a surprise! --) **__I looked at him crying a little and nodded._

_'You leaving but brother mom and dad died I need wou. If ur not here then who will take care of mi?" I asked and he looked down. That what Jashin – Sama will do. Remember that I love you sis." Hidan said getting up and leaving. I ran at him tripping over my feet crying I could see a blur of him and I screamed his name._

_'HIDAN BROETHR DON'T LEAVE!" I screamed and I felt him knock me out cold saying I am so sorry Akako I really fucking am. I was placed on my bed._

_When I woke up I looked around I searched the house running hoping it was all a dream. Sadly it wasn't. I feel to my knees. Which started bleeding down the wood creases too. I cried into my hands then curled into a ball on the bloody wooden floor. I couldn't believe tat he left mi. I really couldn't believe it…_

_End Flashback._

**Normal P.O.V.**

I got to the field and sat on the bench as Akako looked at Sakura coming from her house direction. She smiled at me as Akako just glared at her.

' I hate her she is so fucking obsessed with Sasuke tats he can't get over the fact tat he is gone.' Akako thought as Naruto came running from the raman stand. Akako and Sakura sighed. Akako looked at the sky as she closed her eyes. Not liking either person next to her she decided to think for a bit. Until Kakashi poofed in. I opened my eyes and sat up as I stared at him.

'We have a A-ranked mission today" Kakashi said being shut up by cheers form the dobe. Akako sighed and spoke up…

"Whats this fucking crappy mission about this fucking time?" Akako asked as Kakashi spoke up again.

"We have spotted two akastuki in the nearby border. Kazuku and Hidan.." Kakashi spoke up as Akako's eyes widened.

'H-H-Hidan!!!" She yelled yelling as she spoke up. Kakashi nodded. He kinda new that he was her brother from that symbol from her skirt. Akako looked at her feet.

'Brother…' Akako thought as she cried a few tears she wiped em away as she stood up.

"Lets get going guys." Akako said as she got up walking toward the gates already. Naruto , Sakura dn Kakashi started off toward her following her. They all met up at the gate getting passed. Akako had some determination in her. To see him again.

**Well I like it. This came outta a quiz I toek actually. One of those make up a OC and we give u what they think on you? So I sued my OC to make this story! Wat do you think? REVIEW! Later Ones Will Be Longer!!!!!**

**Love AkatsukiDreamer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younger then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclamier; I don't own Naruto but I do own Akako: D**

**A.N – Here is the next chapter for you guys!!!! I am glad people like this story soo much! It makes me happy! Here is ur next chapter!**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 1**

Recap

'Brother…' Akako thought as she cried a few tears she wiped em away as she stood up.

"Lets get going guys." Akako said as she got up walking toward the gates already. Naruto , Sakura dn Kakashi started off toward her following her. They all met up at the gate getting passed. Akako had some determination in her. To see him again.

End Recap

Akako walked down the dusty old road as she tried to sense a chakra sign. She finally founda trace of chakra.

'Two men. Must be them.' Akako Thought as she dashed off in that direction. Naruto tried to keep up. Sakura had to stop and pant before continuing and Kakshi well he stopped and walked.

'Lazy Ass.' Akako thought as she went on dashing to the field.

"HEY AKAKO WAIT FOR ME!" Naruto screamed and Akako screamed..

"NARUTO STAY OUT OF THIS ALL OF YOU THIS IS MY FIGHT MY BATTLE NONE OF YOURS!!" Akako screamed entering the battle field and she put a jutus up to keep her teammate out. She walked up to see him and some sewing bad thing. Akako stood there as she stared at Hidan. He looked at her. He knew it was her since she had the jashin symbol and that scythe. She stood there and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Kakshi-Sensei why do they look the same!" Naruto asked and Kakashi shushed him. Akako stood there as Hidan came up to her as Kazuku raised a eyebrow. Hidan hugged her and Akako's eyes widened. Naruto and Sakura's faces when blank.

"Why is she hugging the enemy!?" Sakura asked her sensei. He smirked and Naruto also wanted to know.

"Because they are brother and sister." Kakshi said as he made them look at the field again. Akako and Hidan parted as they looked down then back t each other.

'So how the fuck are ya?" Hidan asked her as she looked at him and her eyes went back to being sad.

"I-When you left I cried. I sulked on the floor where my blood was form the wood and my skin's impact. Then the neighbors Jiro Suzuki and Michi Suzuki toke me in. I toke that cabinet you told me to unlock. I got my own room but when I become 11. I was sick of being alone and set of for a different village." Akako said crying before she continued.

'the village treated me terribly. They said its my fault for ur leaving. They said you where a great ninja there and they lost you to my feelings. They said I should just go cry to me religion's god. I hated it so I decided to leave the place. Is till have my headband from there…" Akako said as tears filled her eyes as she looked at Hidan who's looked at her with a –I-Am-So-Sorry look. She mouthed its ok I missed you though. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and to a concentrated Kakshi as Naruto and Sakura where shocked.

"I can tell you about what they did to me back at the village if you want." Akako said looking at her feet now again.

"Yes I would sure fucking love to and I fuckin want to hear it." Hidan cursed as Akako told them…

_Flashback_

_Akako was 11. She was holding her rain headband that she held. She smiled at it as she but it around her neck. Just like her brother had done. She looked proud as she walked down the streets. She was crashed into by a villager or 2. She got knocked down. They where mad a t her for what they think she had done._

_"You stupid girl. Watch where you are walking next time!!!!" They all yelled at her. She cried as they threw things at her. Not food but kuani and needles. She got hit and she cried as she started running away form them. Blood following._

_"You made him leave Akako. Why don't you tell your Jashin Sama to bring him back to us why don't you!" One man yelled. She cried as she jolted the door to her foster home open and she unlocked the cabinet. She toke a kunai put a slash in her headband. She looked at the Scythe in the cabinet in the case. She toke it and all her stuff. She strted off out of the village that hated her. But she did a small ritual before she left to Jashin Sama. She killed her foster parents and offered them to Jashin so she could have a fresh start., She didn't clean up her ritual put did get rid of her symbol she make d on the floor. She burned the two houses down. He old, one and foster one. She smirked as she walked out of the village. No a reject or a failure any more. But a new person…_

_End Flashback._

Akako looked at Hidan as she fell to her knees crying. Its what she ahd always done. Her knees would bleed after and Hidan would comfort her. He walked up to her and hugged her and helped her up.

"I am sorry I wasn't there sis. I really fucking am." Hidan said as he looked down at her. Kazuku hned as he looked away. Kazuku started to mumble.

"Ugh this is great one more member means more money to be spent. Te cloak , extra food , training area. AHH TOO MUHC MONEY!!!!!" Kazuku started to cry as he thought of all the money that will be spent.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAZUKU!" Hidan snapped as he and Kazuku got in a small fight before Akako split them up.

" Kakashi – Sensei does this mean she will be our enemy from now on?" Naruto asked as the 3 started to leave them as they couldn't do a thing about Akako's decision. They walked off.

Akako looked at her feet as Hidan went up to her.

"I am going to make Leader let you jopin. I have been waiting a long fucking time to see you again." Hidan said as the 3 of them started to walk again. She giggled.

'Youc na bunk in me and Kazuku's room." Hidan also said as Kazaku snapped.

"NO SHE WILL NEEDA BEN AND IT WILL COST MONEY AND ONE OF YOU IS ENOGUH!" Kazuku yelled and Hidan had a vain pop in his head.

"WELL LEARNT O FUCKING DEAL WITH IT YOU FUCKING SEW BAG!!!!! YOU'RE A PISS FACE AREAL FUCK TARD KAZUKU!" hidan said as he started to calm down. They all started to walk again toward the base. They came to a small clearing.

"Wait a second this is just a…"

**Well I will leave you all here at a cliffhanger well I don't know if it is one or not. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! I liked it well Review!**

**Love**

**AkatsukiDreamer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D: But I do own Akako! I also don't own Drown by three Days Grace**

**A.N – I thought I would let you know what I listen to while I type!**

**I listen to Three Days Grace , Paramore, Within Temptation , HIM , Atreyu , Papa Roach , Sugercult , Korn , And All That! So You know where I get my instperation!**

**Also I have like 3 free hours so lets get a chapter in un! Long Flashback in this chappie. **

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 2!**

"But this is just a empty field though!" Akako said as she stood there confused. Hidan laughed as he stepped into the field revealing the hideout. She gasped as she looked down.

'I am hopeless' Akako thought as she followed her brother into the hideout and Kazuku followed too. They walked through and she looked at all the members walking and sitting around. She got lost as she went down the wring hallway. She bumped into a blonde and fell down.

"what the fucking hell!" Akako said as she fell to the ground. The blonde looked at her.

"Did Hidan turn into a girl un?' The blonde asked. Akako looked at him. He had long blonde hair , Blue eyes and a nice body.

"I am not my brother I am Akako his little sister!" Akako said as the blue eyed man helped her up.

"You Hidan's Sister Huh Yeah? I'm Deidara un!" Deidara said shaking her hand she shook it smileing. She explained to him how she got here as they walked. She also told him she got lost following her brother to the leader's place. Deidara nodded as he offered to show Akako to the leader's place. They walked which seems like forever when they finally got there with Hidan standing there. Akako ran to him as Deidara was all shocked at how much they looked alike. They both walked into the place.

"Who's there!?" Some voice asked. Hidan just shouted and cursed so the leader could tell it wsa him. Thje leader walked out and looked at Akako.

"Who are you? You look like him.." The leader said as he pointed to Hidan. Akako said…

"I am Hidan's sister Akako. I have no where else to go and I already have made a mark on my village too where I came from." The leader sighed and threw a cloak at her cause if he didn't he would be yelled and cursed at by Hidan. Don't want that ugh. Akako ran to her brother and showed it to him. He smiled as he walked her to his and Kazuku's room. She walked in to see a bed for her already in there. She sat on the bed which had a black comforter with red clouds on it. She laid back as she thought back to when she was 9. When she sang a boy song written by a boy band. Back then she didn't care how bad she sounded… **(A.N – Flashback with singing in it so it will be kinda long you have been warned!)**

_Flashback_

_Akako sat on her bed as she looked at her empty room. No one was home right now. She was alone yet again. Left by the people she loved. They went on a mission. She laid back on her bed as she started to sing a song not caring that it will sound bad. Its written by a guy band so who cares how she thinks. No one is around to care…_

_"__Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favourite friends  
Vanished in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown….drown" Akako thought about how she had the world with her brother. It was perfect. He was nice , protective , so caring and everything you could explain. But he left and she has nobody now. And she lost all her friends cause of his leave. They're parents thought she was the cause of there loss of one of there good shinobi. She can't let anyone control her anymore . No one can hold her down and blame her as much as they did when he left 4 years ago. So she has to change her way do no one can bring her down and drown her in misery.

_"Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
All those times before  
We're never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all_

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown" She lost her life. The perfect world she lived had had. She believes she lost how to basically walk in life. Its like starting over again. She can't let any one control her feelings. Her emotions. No one can step on her and make her feel quilt. He left on his own. Its not her fault. She has to stand up for herself and make people stop bullying her at school and show them who she really is!. She has to change the way she does things. The way she is. Her Nindo. She has to save herself before the words form the villagers get to her.

_"Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing_

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
(Save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown)" she finished the song as she thought how the was he is treated is getting control over who she is. Its crushing her spirits and making her think about that. But ha she can't do that cause she is immortal. Damn. She decided that she would change her ways. Change herself. 

_She got of f her bed to go train herself outside…_

_End Flashback (thank god)_

Akako feel asleep on the bed and she woke up to a WAKE UP YOU FUCKING LAZY ASS!!!!! She got up and walked out of the room.

"What Nii-San." Akako asked and he dragged her intoa room where 9 other pairs of eyes looked at her. She hid behind Hidan who just moved.

"Hi.." Akako said.

"HI TOBI LIKES YOU TOBI THINKS YOUR PRETTY!" Tobi screamed as Deidara screamed.

'TOBI STFU!!!!!!!" Deidara shouted hitting him on the head.

"Anyway this is my younger sister. She became a member and you better NOT TRY AND FUCK HER YOU MROANS! OR I WILL CHASE YOU DOWN AND CUT YOU DOWN TO LITTLE ITTY BITTY PIECES AND I WILL SHREED THEM AND FEED TEHM TO A CANNIBEL FOR BREAKFEST!!!!!!" Hidan yelled as everyone just stared at him with a blank face and sweat dropped.

"Umm Brother that's not necessary!" Akako said as he said it was. Akako thought she would tell more of herself.

"My name is Akako I am Hidan;'s sister. I Curse , Do Rituals , I Use a scythe and other weapons. Good Bye." Akako said as she walked off to the lake she saw on the way here . She opened the doors slamming them open. She still held her Akastuki cloak too. She walked out and sat on the grass. Placing the cloak on the grass. She pout her katana and Scythe down too as she sat back against the tree looking at the sky…

**Well What Do You Think? REVIEW YEAH!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D: But I do own Akako!**

**A.N -I have a friend coming over today so I though t I would update before she comes :D So enjoy! '**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 3**

Akako looked at the shimmer on the lake as she smiled. It was so pretty. She loved it. She toke out her sketch pod hoping that no one will see her. She started to sketch the lake and surrounding area. She was realy good. She did it and it was amazing . She felt someone nearby and looked down as she put her name in the corner of the page.

"That's real pretty un. You like art yea?" Deidara said sitting next to her and looking at her drawings. Akako looked at him and nodded blushing a bit.

"Yes I love art its another one of my hobbies." Akako said as she leaned on Deidara. It was funny to her. She only knew him for a day and she felt like she could open up to him already.

"Do you think art is eternal or non-lasting?" Deidara asked her with no uns or yeahs. Akako thought for a moment and looked up at him.

"I believe that art can be both. Not all art is meant to last for ever. But some things are. But both versions of art is pretty amazing." Akako said as Deidara just looked at her.

"I guess you are right un. But I still think ART IS A BANG YEAH1" Deidar said as he yelled the last part. Akako laughed and giggled. She liked him. But Hidan would never approve…She doesn't know. She got up and went to leave as she picked up her stuff. Deidars got up and grabbed her wrists. He looked at Akako with passion and strtedto kiss her. She gave in. She hardly knows him but yet she wanted this kis. She needed it. But they stopped when Hidan walked in on them

"DEIDARA START RUNNING!" Hidan said as he chased Deidara with his scythe. Akako sighed as she walked off blushing. She walked into her room and she plopped on the bed blushing and she fell asleep. Dreaming off him…

**Sorry for shortness it's a filler. I gotta get dressed and do my messy hair and stuff before my friend Chrystene come's overz Review though we will be on all night probably! )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D: But I do own Akako!**

**A.N- My friend just left today so I will update for you!  
**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 4**

Akako woke up on her bed it looked like 6-ish outside. So she got up leavening her scythe and stuff on the bed. She didn't put the cloak on yet either. She walked out and shut the door. She ran to see Deidara trying to make dinner. She went over to help him. She smiled as she toke the pan form his arms. She Turned the stove on and filled the pan with water and placed it on the stove. So the rice would cook. She then pout the chicken in the oven to cook. She looked at Deidara and smiled.

"There go have fun I will cook dinner for you DeiDei!" Akako said smiling and Deidara blushed.

"Thank you Akako-Chan un." Deidara said as he pulled her into a kiss. Hidan walked by and bit his lip. He hated him with her. But he looked at how happy his sister was. He decided not to beat Deidara's head in today and leave him and his sis alone. They broke the kiss as Akako poured the rice into the pan and ptu a lid on it. She checked the chicken. She sat on the counter as Tobi rushed in. Deidara had a vain pop on his head as Tobi looked up at Akako and gave her a follower. Akako smiled and toke it. Tobi is just like a child isn't he? Tobi walked off and Deidara calmed down. He hated him. But nothing he could do about it Sasori was gone. Akako was all he had.

"Akako un?" Deidara asked her. She looked at him. Akako had a cookie in her mouth.

"Hmm?" She said after she ate it and she looked at a Blushing Deidara.

"You're the best thing I had had since Danna died un. I feel close to you yeah. I missed Danna a lot after he died yeah. I loved him but now ur here with me. I-I-I-" Deidara said slurring his last words.

"What is it Deidara I.?" Akako asked in a caring tone.

**Akako's P.O.V.**

I looked at a crimson red Deidara. He continued to talk.

"I-I I love you Akako" He kinda half yelled. Hidan stood up.

"WHAT THE FUCK-" Hidan yelled to himself as he listened to us more.

"I love you too Deidara even though we hardly know each other.

"be my girlfriend un?" He asked me and Hidan went crazy he was pacing around the room and breaking random things.

"Yes of course would love to be your girlfriend!" I said jumping into his arms smiling. It was my happiest moment ever! Truly I love Deidara with all my heart!_ He let me down as I got the plates of food ready. I was smiling as I set the 11 plates down. All the members filed in as I sat next to my brother I looked around. I felt wanted here. Loved again._

**Sorry for shortness everybody. I would have made it longer but I was kicked off earlyer. Damn mom anyway review and next one will be lonegr i promise!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D: But I do own Akako! I also don't own Dacne Floor Anthem By Good Charlotte D:**

**A.N – OMG! I was board and so I decided to update. Ugh sigh i would have updated yesterday but I found out that my cat got run over by a car [ and I really loved my cat and I cried for like ever. SO here is your update enjoy:D Also at the end I am going to do something different form now on ok start story! Also Surprise in this chapeter. I will give you a hint. Wood , Red And not dead. Also (DeiDei is Bi in this XD He liked Danna but well juss read)**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 5**

Akako looked at deidara as she was eating. Se smiled at him and he smiled at her. She was happy she thought she would never find love. But she did. She watched as the Akastuki all went there ways as they put there bowls and plate in the sink. She sighed and got up and started to do the dishes. Deidara came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She yelped and giggled.

"Deidara you scared me to death!" Akako said as he laughed at her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry un. I wanted to surprise you yeah." He said as he let her go. She finished the dishes and she walked into the living room. It was empty.

'Hidan must be doing rituals.' Akako thought as she sat down next to Deidara and leaned her head on his shoulder. She Got up as she went over to the movies. She flipped through them and showed Deidara one and he nodded. I put it in and ran back to him and sat back down. She was almost asleep when the door flew open. A red headed man stormed threw barley alive. He was yelling.

"I'm gonna kill that pink bitch. She almost killed me!" he yelled. Deidara flew up and widened eyes. His danna was alive. He couldn't believe it. But he bit his lip also.

'I love Danna so much but I also love Akako un! What will I do yeah?' Deidara though as he ran to his room. He slammed the door locking it. He hated loving right now. It was hard. He couldn't choose between them. He couldn't.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked the girl as She looked up as he walked in.

"I am Akako , Hidan's Sister and Deidara's girlfriend.." Akako said as he widened his eyes. Deidara had a girlfriend.

'I thought I was his Girlfriend (Boyfriend)' Sasori thought as he said o to the girl and walked to the couch and sat own as he watched the movie that was playing. He couldn't help but envy Akako.

**With Deidara In His Room-**

Deidara could hear Sasori talking. He thought he would be quiet about there past relationship. But I guess snot. He must have found out about him and Akako. He probably is telling her because he is mad at em for moving on.

'I don't wanna be in love right now!' Deidara said as he looked at the ceiling and started to sing. **(A.N- RANDOMNESS!)**

_**"**__She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for_

He calls her up  
He's tripping on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's moving it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's loosing it  
She don't care" Deidara could hear Akako putting her cloak on and walking out of the door, She is probably going out to forget that Him and Sasori where ever at it. Ever dating., Ever a couple. He knew it would end bad. That she would tell Hidan and she will sue her brother as a easy way out. And she don't care.

_"Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

He was always giving her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him" Deidara was shouting the I don't wanna be in love. Sasori could hear it and eyes widened as he listened to him. His old lover. Deidara hated having his new lover and old one here. He hated having to choose. HE wish he never loved anyone. Deidara started to give her lots of attention ad trying to do things she loved. He was determined but she didn't care sometimes. Or did she? Deidara was too confused.

_"She calls him up she's tripping on the phone  
Now he had to get up and he ain't coming home  
Now he's trying to forget her  
That's how he got with her  
When he first met her  
When they first got together_

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

To the beat  
To the beat  
To the beat" Deidara heard Akako come back in. He sighed. He had to forget about danna, He was with Akako. But he couldn't forget about when Danna and him first got together. He screamed as he said I don't wanna be in love. Everyone could hear him.

_"You got nothing to lose,  
Don't be afraid to get down_

We break up it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too late to be tripping on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doing  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one" Deidara had to do something. He can'rt be afraid to go out with Akako. Its not like Sasori and Akako will fight over him right? It was ok. Him and Sasori where over. They broke up cause it was getting in the middle of there job. But he had to let him go. He found someone else. Akako. Deidara had to stop it. He couldn't ruin Sasori's chance at a new life. But how could he?

_"Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

No  
No

Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feeling good" Deidara got up. He had to act like himself. Noyt show that he was afraid . he had to be a big boy. Deidara got up and walked out of his room. He saw Sasori and Akako talking and Laughing. Deidaras tood there and they looked at him.

"Whats wrong DeiDei?" Akako asked him ina worried tone. Deidara shook his head and smield.

"Nothing un. Juss thinking yeah." Deidara said sitting next to Akako. She nodded as she looked at him.

"Deidara why didn't you tell me you where with Sasori? That your bi? Its ok. But I still wanna be with you." Akako said as she smiled. Deidara widened his eyes.

'I don't know. I was worried you wouldn't date me if I was bi un." Deidara said as Sasori got up.

"I gotta tell leader I am back." Sasori said as he walked off. Deidarad went to Akako and kissed her. He was happy she accepted him being Bi. But he still didn't wanna be in love. He didn't know who to choose.

**Wow ok um long chapter?**

**Ok One thing. YAY SASORI IS BACK! And Two I have a poll for you all.**

**Poll:**

**Who should Deidara be with in the end?**

**Akako**

**Sasori**

**Should the break up or telling of feelings be…**

**Dramatic**

**Romatic**

**Other**

**Ok Now Tell me ur answers and I will have the results next few chappies. BY BY!**

Love AkatsukiDreamer (P.S I had 5 pages in Microsoft word typed )


	7. Chapter 6

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D: But I do own Akako! D: I also don't own MCR'S Famous Last Words D:. (its in for the background she isn't singing it!)**

**A.N- I have had great ideas for this! Thank you earthlover for reviewing and giving me ur ideas. They helped a lot. Thank You!!! I would also like to says orry fro my late update. Sigh I've gotten lazy! Ha Ha anyway here you go! And don't hate me for this chappie!!!! I might end this is a SasoDei idk maybe I might make it a tragedy orw/e anyway enjoy.. lemmi sit and be confused.**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 6**

**Akako's P.O.V.**

Its been a month since Sasori's return. Its gotten a little weirder I have got to admit. Deidra has been around Sasori a lot. Its starting to bother me a lot. I try not to worry about it but I can't help but worry. What if he cheats one me? Would he? maybe I don't know since Sasori was his first love. I am just the second love. I am confused. I gotta go wake Deidara up now. Him and Sasori share a room now. I walked over to his door as I dragged my feet down the hall. She heard talking well more like gay noises in the room. She bit her lip. No ot now why please no jashin sama. I opened the door with fear. I saw Deidara Next to Sasori making out. They looked like they where having a good time too.  
"I HATE YOU!" I yelled as they stopped and looked at me. Deidara looked at me with such sorrow eyes.  
"Akako I Un" I heard him say I picked up his clay bird sitting on the table and threw it at them hoping he blows to bits. Deidara stopped the blow before it happened. I walked out of the base crying. She was cheated on. Who knows how long it has been going on for? I couldn't take it maybe I wasn't really his love. Maybe I was being sued till he returned. I hate myself right now for believing in him! I had only my scythe and katana with me but I will run away. I don't care I fi never see my family again. Hidan he will find me eventually. I ran and ran till I got to a new village I never heard of. I looked at the sign./ I toke my cloak off and put it around me waist. I hated this. Grr! The sign said:

_Welcome to the village of Thunder!_

I walked through the village and found a restaurant. I walked in paying for some raman. I sat down and put my head down. Its almost sundown since the walk to here took so long. I looked at the bowl as it was placed in front of me. I turned the chop sticks in my food. By now Hidan is having a flip attack. Sigh… Why was this so hard? All I wanted was him but he went and cheated. It reminded me of a song. I let it ring through my mind.

_  
Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your..._

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I ate the soup little by little. It was getting cold. Aw well. What happened. Deidara sued to love me so much but his heart. It must have changed when he returned. There was nothing I could have done to make him love me again. He loved Sasori still. I was juss being used. Mmm. Its hard for me to understand why I still am not a whole yet. The love and life I want is so demanding. But I am too weak too speak.

As I thought my thoughts to the song lyrics I felt someone sit beside me. He was pretty hawt. He had Black hair that went to his shoulders. He had beautiful grey eyes. So mysterious too. I ate more of my soup as I saw him order the same kind I ordered. I looked at him he looked at me.

"I'm Javan." He said. I blushed a bit and shook his hand he offered me. I replayed.

"I am Akako." I said smiling he looked at me as he ate some of his soup.  
"You look like u juss arrived. You got somewhere to stay?" Javan asked me . I looked down and shook me head no. He laughed.  
"You can stay with me then." Javan told me I nodded as he gave me his address saying he will tidy the place up for me. I nodded. I watched him leave as I recalled more song lyrics in my mind.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I thought about how I am not afraid to not be with him. I didn't care if I am cursed to not fall in love. But what about Javan? An dif Deidara did come back I would forgive hym. But Deidara had to understand. My eyes are looking to a brighter day. My heart is outta there I am gonna move on and find someone else. But yet I feel weak. I did it wrong. I left the criminals. And I am still stuck on the black side. I am having a hard time understanding this love.

I put my bowl on the thing and walked out of the shop. I looked at the little card in my hadn. I read the numbers on the houses looking for his. I found it and knocked don it. I heard foot steps. I saw the door open.

"I'm glad you could make it." Javan said letting me inside. I slipped my sandals off.  
"Me too but can I take a bath though?" I asked cause I was dirty. He laughed and pointed out where it was. I nodded walking in that direction. I entered the room he said it was mine. It was a light pink painted with cherry blossoms. It was amazing. I put the cloak on the bed folded. I also put my scythe and katana leaning on the wall. I put my 2 headbands hanging on the wall. I put my clothes also in the closet hanging. I gotta be neat ha. I walked in the bathroom. It was huge I picked up a towel and hung it next to the bath. I turned the bathwater on. It was warm as I entered it. I laid back thinking of those song lyrics again.

_These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say_

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I always wanted to love the perfect guy who was the good guy but I feel for the bad guy. I remember Deidara sleeping next to me. I had words I wanted to say. I was awake and not afraid. He was asleep. I couldn't take it he was there and I didn't tell him how I felt about Sasori and look wat happened… I had words I would never speak and I was unafraid so why didn't I say it then?

I looked at the wall as I got out of the tub and got dressed. I sighed as I laid down on the bed. I had the rest of the song going through my head.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

I am not afraid to be dead without love. I am not afraid to be alone. I'm not afraid. Never will be. I feel asleep shortly and Javan would probably understand so I slept as long as I wanted till morning.

**Whoa long. Anyway what you think? I did it kinda different this time. Did you like it? Wonder how the Brother will take it? Will new love bloom? REVIEW :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D: But I do own Akako! D: I don't own All the Things She Said by Tatu. (Meh DeiDei is Bi in this so he can sing a girl song :D YAY)**

**A.N – Haha I am here with a new update weeeee!!!!!!!!!! I'm hyper lol.**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 7''**

**Deidara's P.O.V. Of Last Chapter**

I was kissing him. I didn't want to but my brain said do it. But I listened and I shouldn't have. I was with Akako I thought I was with Akako not Sassy. I could feel his tongue moving down my mouth as I Heard the door opened we separated a bit but still lips touching. I saw her walk in. I separated from Sassy as I looked at her. Hurt , Sorrow in her eyes. She had tears going down her face. She Screamed..

"I HATE YOU!!" She yelled as she looked at me. I looked at her with hurt in ym eyes. I felt bad. I felt Sassy tugging at me to kiss him again.  
"Akako I un…" I started to say as I saw her go to the table and picked, up my clay bird. She threw it at me. I yelled I knew she wanted me to be blown up to bits. I stopped the explosion. I heard her run out crying. I probable would never see her again.

' Hidan will have my head for this un.' I thought as I walked out of the room. I ignored Sassy's tugging as I slammed the door. I walked into Hidan's room as I saw Hidan sharpening his scythe. I gulped.

"Hidan un." I said nervously as he looked at me.  
"What the fuck do you want Deidara!!!!" he screamed at me I gulped not a good ending to this I knew that.

"I cheated on ur sister with Sasori and she ran away..yeah.."I said getting ready to run. Hidan got up and helps his scythe up dropping everything. I ran.

"I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU DEIDARA! YOU GAY BASTERD HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY FUCKING SISTER!!! DIE YOU MOTEHR FUCKER!!" I heard him yell I had small tears running down my face as i ran around the hideout form Hidan's death weapon. I saw Tobi open his mouth.  
"Senpei Can I Ask you A-" Tobi asked as I glared.

"NOT NOW TOBI STFU!!!!!!" I said running around the curve from hidan's scythe. Not good. I sweated as I made it to my old room. It was empty with my art stuff in it. I locked the Door as I sat in the corner. I opened the window and jumped out. I ran to the black lake I had takin Akako too a week ago. I sat on the ground looking at the sky.  
I felt a song lyrics going through my head I was going to sing some of the lyrics maybe. Juss maybe I could would. I was sorry for wat I have done. I realize that I love her more then Sassy. I want her back so bad. I heard the lyrics in my head.  
"_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain" I could feel those words ripping outta my mouth. She was the one I loved. But she was gooder then me she was my light. She was my everything to me. I want to cry. I couldn't cause I was evil. I wasn't aloud to drop a tear. I was sorry fro all I did. Sorry for letting her down and cheating on her. Sorry forever. I needed someone here. Now. She was just so innocent. Like one of HIS PUPPETS!

I walked around the lake to the tree we sat in. I kissed her up there. I told her I loved her with all my heart. That I couldn't wait till we could wed. I sat on the branch as I looked at the ground as I cursed. Why did I do something foolish. I felt the rain pour down hard. I stayed there. Who cares if I died? Got a cold yeah? I felt more words coming out.

_"When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"_ I wanted to stop her and cal her for help to talk about it. Is toped myself and didn't say anything. I should have stopped her. I am sorry for not helping. I am sorry for not telling the truth. I am sorry I didn't tell you I cheated. I am sorry forever. I am needing you now.

I hopped own and walked into the forest. I found the tree we carved our names into. I put DeiDei and Akako 4 Ever with a heart around it. I Ran my hand over it. I slammed my fist on the tree. My hand started to bleed. I let the blood fall. I hated myself for letting this happen. For being a player. I hated myself for it all. I ran to the lake I stopped at the edge and sang the rest of that song.

_"What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
Gomennasai, for everything  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomennasai, I let you down  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now" _ She was a dream. Perfect for me. We where perfect with each other. liked everything about each other. I wanted to scream I made myself a mistake. I walked from my problem and ignored it when I should have takin care of it. I was soo sorry for all I have done. Sorry for my cheating. Sorry for being evil. Sorry for being who I am. Sorry for doing this.

I jumped into the lake knowing I can not swim. I let the water consume me I let the water take me in. I closed my eyes not knowing if I would live or not. I wanted to see her again but that would never happen. I let her done. I hopped no one would find me. I hopped I would die…

**Well sorry for leaving it there. But I have to. Its how it goes. Hmmm 5 reviews. But yea I am going to not kill hym. So ya know. This is kinda blahh for mii.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D: But I do own Akako!**

**A.N – Sigh I thought I would update but I am putting Deidara and Akako's days in different chapters to make it longer :D **

**Please Jashin Sama – chapter 8**

**With Akako.**

Akako woke up ion the bed. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She jolted up remembering what happened last night and yesterday. She stood up and looked out the window.

'It must be morning I slept a long time.' Akako thought walking out of the pink room and down the hallway. She walked down a few steps and into a room where Javan was in. She smiled at him.  
"Morning Javan-kun." Akako said as he nodded as he put down his paper he was reading.  
"Sleep well?" He asked and she nodded blushing. He laughed as he got up and walked into the kitchen. He walked back out with a plate of food and put it in front of Akako. She said thank you and started to eat it.  
"This is real good sir!" She said happy. He chuckled.  
"Your welcome!" He smiled and Akako did too as she finished up the breakfast she was given. She stood up and walked into the kitchen and placed the plate in the sink and walked out. Smiling.

"Ok so why and how did you end up in this village. Not many people come across it." Javan said interested. Akako looked at him shocked but felt she could trust him.

'Well it all started whne my brother left the rain village. My brother Hidan of the Akatsuki. .."he said looking at him and now sitting on the floor across from him. He had a surprised look on his face but nodded for her to finish. She nodded back.  
" And I was put with the neighbors to be watched but I left and killed them and burned the houses down. I went to Kohana and got a team there. Then we went to fight Hidan and Kazuku I ended up leaving with them." Akako said as she took a sip of water and she looked at him he wanted to know the rest.

"I feel in love with Deidara of the Akatsuki but when his old lover Sasori of the red sand came back. He cheated on me with him so I left and ended up here." Akako finished as she looked at Javan's face.

"Well I see so you ran away from your boyfriend out of heart break then?" Javan said looking at Akakao in the eyes. It was a bit creepy. Akako looked at him and nodded.  
"I felt like running I don't know why but I just felt like it." She said as she stood up.  
"I am going to go explore the village." Akako said as she got up and she walked out the door only to see….

**Sorry for shortness I wanted to end it here soo Review :D Review if you wanan knwow hat happens to Deidara.**

**5 Reviews Update**


	10. Chapter 9

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D Rated M for cutting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D: But I do own Akako! I don't own Falling away form me by korn. (music is there cause he is thinking it)**

**A.N- Here is the long wanted chapter. We get to see what happens to Deidara.**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 9**

**With Deidara. Dei's POV**

I felt my body falling down in the water. I could feel the fish swimming over and around my body. The current had split. I felt me chocking out for air in the water. I opened my eyes barley. I saw the water and all the thing sin it. I saw nothingness a is blacked out. But I could feel my body falling and plopping on the bottom of the lake. I regret doing all I have done. Kissing him. I miss her now. I felt someone grab me and throw me ashore. I couldn't open my eyes from being under for so long. I felt like someone sucked the life outta me. I was hardly breathing too. I felt some lyrics jolt into my brain as I could still hardly think.

_**'**__Hey, I'm feeling tired.  
My time, is gone today.  
You flirt with suicide.  
Sometimes, that's ok.  
Do what others say.  
I'm here, standing hollow.  
Falling away from me.  
Falling away from me.'_ I thought I am so tired I juss wanna go to sleep and never wake up. The time goes by and away fast and I guess I am flirting around with suicide. I did jump into a lake when I couldn't swim after all. I am always doing what Danna says. I think that he takes advantage of it. I am juss a hollow on the inside. I fall form who I really am. I let him do what eh wanted to me. I am falling from who I wanna be.

I felt someone pressing down trying to get the water out of my body that I swallowed. I opened my eyes a little and saw Sasori sitting on my pressing on me to get the water out. I pushed him off with the little strength I had. He blinked at me.

'Why did u push me off? I though u liked me?" I heard him say in a gay tone. I bit my lip and glared at him with pure hatred and pissed.

"Cause you made me lose the one person I was actually happy with un. I hate you. You take advantage of our partnership. Yeah." I said coughing and I stood up wobbling as I walked off trying to at least. I walked off thinking more.

_'Day, is here fading.  
That's when, I would say.  
I flirt with suicide.  
Sometimes kill the pain.  
I can always say.  
'It's gonna be better tomorrow'.  
Falling away from me.  
Falling away from me.' _ The day faded into night. I must have been under water a long time. I coughed. I went into the water basically committing suicide. The water pressing into me and over me. The feeling of the water chocking you killed my pain. It might be better tomorrow. Maybe Akako will come back? But I wills till be falling form who I really am.

I walked into the base as I wobbled to the couch and fell on it. I was breathing heavily. I felt the air trying to escape and new air forcing itself in. I looked at the ceiling as I was sweating. I missed her a lot. It was all his fault. His lust. I wobbled up and walked to the bathroom as I fell on the toilet . The lid was down. I toke the blade out of my razor as I put it above my skin. I pressed it down into my wrist as I watched the blood pour out. It felt good. I moved the razor down my wrist letting more blood come out. I put the bloody razor away as I toke some band aids and pout some cloth above my cuts and band aided them down. I lowered my sleeve as I walked out feeling better now. I walked to my room as I slammed the door shut locking it. I sat on the bed as I looked out the window. I thought more.

_'(falling away from me).  
It's spinning round and round.  
(falling away from me).  
It's lost and can't be found.  
(falling away from me).  
It's spinning round and round.  
(falling away from me).  
Slow it down._

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming some sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.' I am not myself anymore/ I am spinning around in a world full of posers and haters. I want to escape from it all. I feel beat down. Like people want me to be something I am not. They want me to feel low and down. Like I am nothing. I felt the blood soaking into my clothes I pressed down on it as I sighed. II wanted to scream as loud as I could. People have pressured me till I am ready to scream.

I got up and I put more cloth and band aids over my cuts. SO I didn't bleed through my clothes anymore. I walked out and slammed the door. I walked to the dinner table I saw everyone eating I sat down and started to eat. I ignore everyone else. I glared at everyone even Itachi. I threw my plate at the sink making it break. I walked outside to the forest and sat under a tree. I looked at the stars as I looked back down at my cuts. I guess it wasn't the smartest thing to do. But aww well. I thought more.

_'Twisting me, they won't go away.  
So I pray, go away._

Life's falling away from me.  
It's falling away from me.  
Life's falling away from me.  
Fuck!

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming some sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.' I feel like everyone wants to twist me to a different path in life. I pray for them all to leave me alone and go away. Crap its bleeding through again. Fuck it. Life is failing me maybe I am made to not be with anyone. Life must hate me well then Fuck life then. They are all beating me down into something I am not. They beat me till I am so low down into the ground. I screamed this time out to the world. I felt lower then ever now.

I looked at the sky as I pressed down on my cuts and walked into the base again. I put more cloth on it. I must not be using enough then. I replaced the cloth and walked to my room slamming it and locking it. That gay boy can sleep outside and die for all I care right now. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes ad feel asleep.

**Umm what to say… yea its rated M now for the cutting. Also its being changed to Angst and Romance. Hmmm yea. And I hoep you don't hate me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**3 -5 Reviews Update**


	11. Chapter 10

**ummery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D Rated M for cutting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto D: But I do own Akako!**

**A.N – I am sorry for the long wait I ran out of ideas but juss got some weee! Also I am gonna do some SasoDei oneshots a lot. I love that pair. Thanks Earthlover for ur fanart ; I love it.**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 10 - Filler**

**Akako's POV**

I walked out the door and saw Itachi standing there. I blinked my eyes and I was all shocked and I was confused. How did he find me? I looked down biting my lip. I had my scythe and katana with me but I don't know/. Would he try and take me back with him? I looked up into his dark eyes. So cold. Like a boat hitting a iceberg. Sinking...Ok back to reality. I saw him grip my arm and start to walk.  
"Itachi where are you taking me!?" I demanded as he stopped and turned around. He had an emotionless face on. I saw him stare at me. So I don't know. Emo? He let my arm go and sighed.  
"Hidan has DEMANDED your return." I heard him tell me with a tad of emotion. I looked at him and looked down.  
"I can't handle going back...Sasori…Deidara…Them…" I said spacing out between the words. He looked at me and grabbed my face. He lifted it . I blushed but I don't like him this way. I don't.  
"Remember Deidara loves you. Sasori is his master and he was taken over by his master's power. Member that." Itachi said. I was shocked. Itachi said more then one word. I looked down and looked back up as he let go of my face. I sighed biting my lip. I didn't know what to do. I stood there and I had to choose. Go back or stay here with Javan. I looked at Itahci and shook my head.  
"I can't go back I juss can't1" I said running away form him. I couldn't take it I ran and ran. Not knowing where I was going. I was gonna get lost I jus knew wit.

**Sorry for shortness Gomen '**


	12. Chapter 11

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto…D: **

**A.N – Well I thought I would finally get off hiatus and update imma board. And this is another Akako's POV chapter sorry.**

**Recap:**

"Remember Deidara loves you. Sasori is his master and he was taken over by his master's power. Member that." Itachi said. I was shocked. Itachi said more then one word. I looked down and looked back up as he let go of my face. I sighed biting my lip. I didn't know what to do. I stood there and I had to choose. Go back or stay here with Javan. I looked at Itahci and shook my head.  
"I can't go back I juss can't1" I said running away form him. I couldn't take it I ran and ran. Not knowing where I was going. I was gonna get lost I jus knew wit.

**End recap**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 11**

**Akako's POV**

I was running to some wear I didn't know. I wanted to go to anywhere but here. They had to send Itachi. I mean. How could they expect me to return? My boyfriend. Deidara. He cheated on me with that guy Sasori! I stopped at this dark ally as I slumped against the wall of the ally and cried. I buried my head in my knees as I sobbed. I needed a long and hard cry. I sniffled as I felt someone near I looked up and saw Itahci standing there. He looked at me and put ut his hand to help me up.

"Come on back." He said. I looked away to the side. Thinking. I if went back I would see them together. And it would be way to hard for me. I tried to think of what to say.

"Itachi. I don't know what to do." I admitted he made me walk with him down this dark ally. I heard him begin to speak.

"Well Deidara misses you a lot. He doesn't talk to anyone. You brother misses you as well. Where ALL worried about you Akako." I heard him tell me. I stopped and he turned to me as I looked down. I was being missed by everyone? Deidara doesn't talk to anyone. He must feel bad. Maybe I did this all wrong. All along.

"Alright Itachi. I will come back with you." I said as he smiled and took my hand as we walked back to the base. I looked kinda happy and sad the whole time. I didn't wanna see him. He cheated on me. Or was it not real? Hm. I don't know anymore. I might go insane if I don't stop thinking about this. I will juss go with the flow.

"Where back." I heard Itachi say. I looked up shocked as I looked around. I didn't see Diedara anywhere. But I did see that gay bitch of a man. I pssshed as I walked to my room. Well mine , Hidan's and Kakuzu's room. I opened the door and saw my brother pacing.  
"Nii-San?" I asked as he stopped and looked at me. I felt him race at me hugging me and he wouldn't let go. I felt as if I couldn't breath. I smiled at him.

"Your back!" He shouted as he smiled. I felt him un-hug me as he looked at me.

"Yea I'm back. Thanks to Itachi." I said as he kinda half smiled. He gave me that look. The look of I have to talk to him. I didn't want to but I must. I walked out of the room putting my scythe down in process. I ran and knocked on Deidara's door. He answered it and looked at me with sleepy eyes. I looked at his arm. It was all bloody. Someone has cut themselves. I looked knot his eyes. I had no idea what to say. I could hear only our breaths we take. But Just then someone crashed into the hallway of the base. It was no one other then…

**Well sorry for a small chappie , a cliffy etc. Mmm yea at least I updated :D Hmm leave me stuff…reviews …PM's…Ideas. Opinions…suggestions? Predictions? **


	13. Chapter 12

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto…D:**

**A.N – Enjoy this update ' sorry if its short…**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 12**

****

Akako's POV

I covered my eyes as I looked toward the explosion. Who could have ended up here? I was just going to talk to him. About to talk to him. Why must this always happen to me?! Huh!? I watched the smoke clear as is aw them. Kakashi , Naurto and Sakura. Why the heck are they here!? I felt my teeth clench together I don't need to fight them right now. I was about to make up with them. Or break up. I want to make up but I dunno what to do. I looked At Deidara. I gave him a pout forgive me look. He smiled and nodded. Well at least where forgiven again. I guess. But back to business. I looked back to them. I saw Hidan walk over and hand me my scyuthe I nodded thanks.

"Why are you three here!?" I yelled. Kakashi walked forward followed by Sakura and Naruto. I saw Deidara watching Naruto. Thats right. They need his fox demon spirit. This will be a good opportunity. For me that is.

"You betrayed our village. You joined Akastuki. We must bring u back or kill you." I heard Him say. He wasn't reading his book. I smirked.

"Take me back huh? Well. What if I like it here? What if I like being here with my brother and boy friend hmm?" I said smirking at him. He looked at me Hidan and Deidara. So did Naruto.

"He that girl man is yoiur boyfriend!?" Naruto yelled. I glared and bit my lip.

"yeah he is,. Now naruto. Your going to come with me now." I said and so emotionless. He looked at me. Sakura got not a fighting position in front of Hidan. I went in front of Naruto as Deidara went up against Kakashi. I figured I would fight him eventually. Hmm yeah.

"Lets fight then. If your nto going to come with ease!  
I said as I smirked . I saw Deidara fly off on his clay bird outta the cave. He had Kakshi throwing kunai at him ad running after him. He was always more of someone to fight outside. My brother moved outside as well. Better for me. I got into my stadnce as I threw my cloak off. I reviled my fighting outfit.

"Naruto. You have no idea what your in for!" I said as I smirked. I charged at him swinging my scythe at him with fiery. I made it look like I was going to hit him form the air. Up top. Like a half splitting move. But I threw my scythe in the air as I watched it twirl in the air. I did some hand signs. I then made my scythe turn into two. I caught them in both hands and then cut him on the side ripping at his skin. I watched him fall and hold the wounds. He coughed a little. I smirked. I was enjoying this. He stood up and I dropped the copy scythe making it poof. I smirked. He looked up at me with red eyes. I gasped. Not good. Hmm this might be fun. He took some kunai like six. Three in each hand. He jumped din tea ire. He threw them at me. I pulled my scythe in front of me. The blades in my face. I saw the kunai pouf as they hit the blade. Shit! I felt a sharp pain I my back. I put my hand on my back and I felt something liquidly and gooey. I widened my eyes. I moved my hand to my face. Blood. Not now. I might lose it. Unlike my brother I don't lie to use Jashin's little transformation. I don't like it at all. I pulled the kunai form my back screaming as I felt the blood spatter all over my hand and arms. I felt my back bleed a great deal. I couldn't' stop now. The battle just started. I HAD to get him for leader-sama.

"You got me good Naruto." I said as I moved around swiftly and threw my scythe at him it pinned him to the wall. The blades where going threw his arm and chest. The blades did not touch his heart., We did need him alive for his fox.

"Why Akako? Why did you turn like this?" He asked me with a glare. I laughed.

"Its simple. I missed my brother I trained so I could join him. I need to prove I am worthy. And your my ticket to that." I said smirking as I rubbed my hand on his cheek. I had blood all over my hands and arms. I had blood dripping down my back. I may be immortal but I can get severely hurt. Unlike my brother.

"Well what are you gonna do t me!?" He asked kicking his legs. I took eight kunai and pinned his legs to the wall. Man his kicking annoys me to death!

"Ha Take the fox outta ya of course thus makin you die!" I smirked and he gulped. He must not like it. I pressed a chakra point on him and he blackened out. He didn't put up a good fight. I was disappointed. Hmpf. I tied him up after I removed my scythe from him. I put him in my room and told Kakuzu to watch him. He blinked at me and nodded. I wonder how Deidara and Hidan are doing. Only time will tell I suppose. I then heard something.

"MY ART IS A BANG! IF I GO AWAY WITH IT TEHN TAHTS OKAY YEAH! PREPARE FOR MY ULTIMATE PIECE OF ART UN!!!!" I heard. I gasped. He can't no. that will kill him! He cant No! I rushed outta the building. I saw Hidan standing there too. I looked and saw Sakura out like a blanket. I looked at Deidara in the air. His shirt ff revealing that. He can't. No..NO!!!! I watched ut form. He can't!!!!!

**Ok clfify? I dunno,. Ok I hope you enjoyed this Ok don't hate me but this is how this story is gonna go alright? Ok leave me stuff. Reviews. Ideas. Pms. Ideas. Predictions. No flames. Ok my story this is how I pictured it sorry. T.T**


	14. Chapter 13

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto…D: **

**A.N – I hope you don't all hate me by now hehe. XD Any who here ya go!!**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 13**

**Akako's POV **

I watched it form. He couldn't not now. NOOO! I was going to rush toward him but my brother held my back. NO I watched it drop. The explosion was massive. I covered my ears and shut my eyes. I opened them as I felt tears fly out of my eyes. I ran over ripping my body from my brother's arms. I ran like a bullet toward the battle field. I saw Kakashi slowly getting up. He was hardly even alive. he was LUCKY to be. I looked around at the rumble. I couldn't; see him. I didn't see him anywhere. I glared at Kakashi whow as bleeding and limping badly. I btie my lip. I felt anger bouil through me.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!" I yelled at him. He gave me a weak look. I felt like killing him. Cutting his head off. I really do. I looked around as I watched the smoke clear. I saw his body. Lay there lifeless. I felt a cold shiver go up my spine as warm tears rolled down my face. I saw Sakura heal herself and take Kakashi. She glared at me. They will be back. Once they find out I have Naruto. I looked at his body after I was done thinking. I ran over and looked down as I knelt down, I touched his body. Cold. I saw his eyes open a little.

"DEIDARA!" I yelled hugging him. I was hoping he was ok. Eh had to be ok. I cries as I let him go. He weakly stroked my hair.

"I can't go on Akako. I Am sorry un" He said coughing. I cried I felt the tears rolling down my face as I looked at him.

"You have o live on. YOU HAVE TO1" I said and he hugged me and he let go.

"Sorry...Yeah. I love you and always will. I will watch over you. I promise." He said to me. I cried into my hands as I sniffed after. I Tried to wipe the etars out of my face but they wouldn't' go away. I felt him ask for another kiss. He weakly and barley grabbed my face and kissed me before he went away. I felt his lips go cold I cried a lot as his body fell to the ground. I screamed his name. I hugged him and cried on him. My hair was covered in sweat and I felt it begin to rain. The sky is crying too. I FELT Hidan run up next to me. He told me that I shouldn't'; be near him. I wiped my tears away. They juss kept coming. The love of my life. Is dead. I don't think I can deal with it now.

**Ok Yeah Short chapter but as I typed it made me cry a lot. T.T **


	15. Chapter 14

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto…D: I don't' own Pefect world by simple plan T.T**

**A.N – Here you go T.T Also this is a wee later k thnx. Also ntoe I didn't use the whoel song. I didn't use the last part. Gomen now enjoy.**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 14**

**A Week Later Akako's POV**

Everyone tells me that I should forget him. I just think its impossible. I walked around and passed his old room. I felt some tears roll down my face. I walked in my room. I sat on my bed. My brother and kakuzu where on a mission. We got the fox out of naruto the day after he went. I was missing him so much. I laid back. He promised forever. He said it would be ok. He said he would be watching over me. I felt the tear sting my eyes. I felt watched but could it really be him? I remember that kiss. He was kissing me. His lisp where warm and slowly went cold. I touched my lips they where so dry. I wanted to savor that kiss. SO I never moistened my lips. That didn't work. I felt tears boil in my eyes. I let them drench down my face. I put my face into my hands. This world is out to get me isn't it? I saw tobi walk in.

"Its gonan be ok Akako-Chan!" he said all happy. I my pillow then a book at him. He fel down to the ground. He must be out of it. I hope.

"YOU MORNA HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" I yelled running over him and running out of the door. I rushed t his bural place. The battle field. I knelt down and curled up into a ball and cried. Cried harder then I have ever done.

_I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart_

Yeah

Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I never knew how far life went on and on. I can now see all these horrible things that life has to offer. I never would have seen what would happen! This world I live in will fall apart for me. In fact it already is. Yeah its all to hard I can deal with what he told me. He said he would watch over me. How!? All my memories of you won't leave me alone! If this world is so great as people say it is none of this would have happened. Ina perfect world DEIDARA would still be here! it makes no sense at all. It should have been Kakahsi who died not MY Deidara! I want to move on and pick up the broken pieces of my heart. But nothing means nothing at all without him.

I uncurled my body and looked at the sky. I sniffled and took out a tissue. I blew my nose and threw the tissue into the grass. I watched it roll away with the wind. I stood up and wobbled a bit. My vision was blurred. But I kept walking down this dirty path. Not knowing where i am going to. I juss kept walking and I felt emotionless. I was trying not to walk but I was walking. I stopped and looked around. I was in the middle OF A FOREST. I slumped against the tree. I looked across from me and saw the tree. It was carved. Kt said. _'Deidara and Akako forever un.' _ I started to cry again. Why is it that everything reminds me of him!!? I felt someone wiping my tears away. I didn't see anything there. I looked around. Maybe he was watching over me?

_I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through_

Yeah

I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all_

I was always sure I could take anything that happened to me. I though it was strong. But now I feel like the weakest being out there since it happened. I need something great to happen so I can make it. I need a miracle. I need a miracle to help me through. Yeah I want to bring you back to life. I remember what I did. I tried doing CPR. I also tired everything I could to bring him back. I wish I could turn back time to save him. I really do wish. I can't let go of what he was. What he left. I can't find the right path for me to get back onto. I-I-I can't do anything right without him. If this world is so fucking great as people say it is The why did any of this happen!? If it was a perfect world he would still be here with me. Nothing makes sense anymore. I want to pick up the pieces of my broken heart. But. Nothing means nothing without him.

I stood up and walked over to the tree. I put my hand over the carving and felt a tear a solid tear go down y cheek. I wiped it away as I settled back to the base. I need to get Deidara off my mind. I walked into the base and saw no one around. They must all be on missions then. Hmm…I walked to the couch and turned on the T.V. I sighed as I watched this stupid television show. I ended up falling asleep on the couch. Not knowing what will happen next.

**Yeah I didn't' use the whole song. She didn't stay awake enough t finish thinking the lyrics in her head. Alright. Flame if u must. If me finishing the song is that big of a fucking deal for u lemmie know.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto…D: I don't' own Pefect world by simple plan T.T**

**A.N – Enjoy and I am on a roll today. My third update in oend ay. Yayyyy!**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 15**

**Akako's POV**

I woke up to My brother poking my back. I looked at him and stood up rubbing my eyes.

"You alright?" He asked me. I looked down and sniffled as I blew my nose in a nearby tissue. I looked a them and nodded as I hugged him. He hugged me back. He smiled at me.

"It will be alright., he is watching over you. He loves you. You know that." He told me. I looked down sadly as I narrowed my eyes in sadness. I guess life goes on. The wheel of life won't stop turning for me. Just cause of my mistakes.

"I guess your right." I said still looking down. I was told I could go through his things since I was the closets one to him. I got up ad looked up wiping the single tear that was in my eye. I walked toward his room. I walked in and saw Sasori. I threw a rock at him that was on the table./ he got up and scurried out. I shut the door as I loomed through his stuff. I opened his top drawer. I saw his clothes and underwear. I would keep some of his clothes. To remind myself what h-h-he looked like. I felt tears starting to come down my face. I put his clothes in the box I brought with me for the stuff I wanted to keep. I then wet toward his desk. I put the box next to the chair. I took out his sketch book and opened it. The whole thing was full of drawings. Of me. The drawings where amazing. Breath taking. I saw the tears I was crying fall on the page. I shut ti and put it in the box. I didn't want my tears staining it. I opened his drawer. The only one in his desk and I saw lots of things in it. I saw clay jars. I put that I the box. I also saw a small box. I picked it up and opened it. It had a engagement ring in it. I felt my eyes burst and I almost cried a river. He was going to ask me to marry him. There was a paper left in the empty drawer. I picked it up and opened it. It had the different ways he would ask me. His vows. Everything. He was prepared. And Kakashi ruined it all! I felt myself get weak. I felt my cheeks get red.

"No..No..NO!"  
I said as I dropped the box and paper into the bin. I felt the wind form the widow flip my hair. I cried and saw my pants and half my shirt get wet. I wiped my tears and looked through the rest of his stuff and walks out with the box as I grabbed his extra cloak and walked to my own room. I put the box on my bed as I hugged his cloak. I smelled it. It smelled like him. I put it aside as I stood up walking out hanging my head. I didn't want anyone to see my face. Tear stained. I walked into the living room. Only too see. The LAST person I expected to see ever.

**Ok. Who Ish it!? Your voets and rpedictions help make who it is. Tehe is it:**

Javan?

**Or?**

**  
Deidara back form the dead?! **

**Or **

**Other?**

**Vote Vote Vote!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto…D: Ok I am adding a twist I n here. I knew you all wanted Deidara back. BUT this is kind of what you all wanted. Haha with a twist. Is it really him or isn't it? Readddd!!!!**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 16**

**Akako's POV**

I didn't ever expect to see him. How did he get here? How did be find me? I watched him walk toward me. He came up to me and slapped me. I rubbed my cheek and cried. Why was Javan here!? He looked me in the eye.

"Why did you leave?" he said clam. I saw him go all evil-ish. " WITH NO GOOD-BYE!" he slapped me and I fell to the ground. Not what I needed right now. With Dei gone and Hidan never around. I Don't need this shit. I helped myself up as I threw a kunai at him. I felt a presence in front of me. No next to me. I looked to my side and saw a flash of Deidara. I widened my eyes. I knew something was going to happen. I saw What I think was Deidara walking in covered in dirt, I blinked. I was confused. I thought he was dead. But hear he was alive and breathing. What did I miss? Maybe the gods where giving me another chance. I felt tears of joy bubble in my eyes as I ran at him sprinting. Javan tripped me with a kunai. I was caught by Deidara. He glared at Javan and took some clay and threw it at him. Hew exploded into millions of pieces. I squinted at all the flying body parts and blood. He over did it.

"DEIDARA!" I shouted running at him. I hugged him and I felt happy. I was with him again. I hugged him and shut my eyes as I did. Not noticing what the others would have been able to see.

**Normal POV.**

Akako didn't realize. That the so called Deidara wasn't really him. As he hugged Akako his eyes turned into cat eyes. His pupils turning slits. He meowed evilly and he licked his lips as he turned back to Deidara. He smirked at Akako.

"yeah its me. What of it hmm?" The so called Deidara stated. Akako smiled at him and giggled. She shook her head.

"Its nothing. I am happy." Akako said looking down. She was playing with her feet.

"Why are you happy?" He said. Akako never noticed eh never said yeah or un. She never realized the man's body shape was leaner and thinner then Deidara's. She never realized.

"Well your back." She said happily. Deidara Smirked. She told him she had to go to see leader quick. Deidara nodded. He smirked and stood there. He walked to a shadow. He walked into his room shut the door and did a hand sign. His form changed. He now had a black tail tinted with a blood red tip and Black neko ears with red tips on them also. He was wearing black sandals , Black baggy pants and he had a black long tee shirt with finger-less gloves underneath. This so "called" deidara had shoulder length black/blue hair. His eyes turned into slits. He licked his lips as he leaped to the bed.

"She will never know what hit her." He smirked and said evilly and licked his lips watching a mouse go by.

**Alright this ish a filler. But it has to lead on to the next chapter :S Oh yeah guys I start school on the 5****th**** so don't rush me for updates. I will type them when I can get to them. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto…D:**

**A.N – Wooo! Chapter 17 hope you all enjoy!!!!**

**Ok the guy who snuck into as Deidara here is some info:**

**  
Name: (last , first) Yamada Haru  
Apperence: re-read chapter 16**

**Age: Deidara's?**

**Past: you will have to wait.**

**Ok now read. :D**

Please Jashin Sama – chapter 17 

**Haru's POV**

How pathetic is this girl. Why is Orochimaru – sama interested in her? I thought as I changed back to Deidara and walks out the door. I walked up to this girl and smiled. Ugh smiling is so girly.

"I told Leader-sama and he said welcome back!" She said to me all bubbly. Man I wanted to scratch her. Wanted to claw her mouth off. But no. I had to act like this stupid gay idiot.

"great yeah." I said smirking. She hugged me and I grunted Surprised and not wanting her touching me. I smiled at her and kisses her cheek. I looked at her smiling.

"Wanna hang out or something!? " She asked. I thought for a moment and nodes sure. Had to get her alone. Yes so I can kidnap her. Taker her to him. Then get it over. But I had to go deliver something to this so called Sasori. Ugh.

"Sorry cant yeah. Gotta go give something to Sasori No Danna Sama un. " I said and she looked down sad. She nodded hai and walked off. But she got all giggly again. Ugh. I walked off toward this Sasori's room. I knocked. He opened it and gasped and let me in. Maybe he really is gay. Maybe he juss wants in my pants. No not my pants DEIDARA'S pants. I sat on his bed. I handed him a note. He looked at it then glared at me.

"How do you know Orochimaru? Whoa re you?" He said all serious. Aww someone has figured me out. About time bitches. I turned to My form and I sat all cat like.  
'I ..I am Haru Yamada Of the Yamada clan." I said glaring a them with my cat like eyes. I twitched my ears as I heard him ready a kunai. For a puppet he is slow. I heard him throw it but I struck my tail out and caught the kunai. I twirled my tail in a three sixty and threw it back with double the speed. It hit him in the arm. He cursed as he pulled it out.

"Why is someone from the Yamada clan here?" he asked me.** [Mental note: The yamada clan doesn't really exists in the show. Thanks** I laughed and jumped down and trotted over to him.

"I am here on business. My master Orochimaru-Sama has a desire for Akako." I said licking my lips as I saw him ready for battle. I chuckled. Battle? In here!? He must be joking!  
"You can NOT be Deidara. Your not sexy enough. Besides when it comes to battle. My gayness goes far , far away." He said as he threw some kunai at me. I blocked all of them as I kicked them back at him. They hit him in the chest. Barley hitting his living area.

"You tell anyone next time I won't miss. And you will die a painful death and go to the happy crib in the sky!" I threatened grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the wall. He gulped as I could tell. He didn't want to die. Probably wants a boyfriend, haha. Inside joke? I dunno based what I thought off of Oro's information. This guy really is gay? Weird.

"I…Fine." he said as I dropped him. I smirked. I mouthed good as I did some hand signs. I poofed into Deidara and walked out healing my wounds as I walked. Plan's going well as I predicted. I closed his door and saw that girl run at me.

"you done talking to Sasori?" She asked me standing in front of me. I nodded and she grinned happily. She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside and too this lake. She looked at me.

"DO you remember?" She asked me. I sweated. Remember what!? Crap this is bad! I looked around and bite my lip.

"Remember what!?" I asked she looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't remember!? How do you not!? You promised here!" She said to me. She was angry but blushing. Weird. I …well Deidara promised? Promised what? That I must figure out.

**Alright here is my second update tonight. Some more stuff with Haru…Yamada. :) hehe well like it? The next few chapters will either be in: haru's , Akako's , hidan's or Sasori's POV. Thank you ;)**

**Alright! Tell me what you think about Haru and stuff. Ja Ne.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto…D:**

**A.N – Sorry for not updating . Just so much drama and stuff going on…siblings…school….parents...etc. ok now read. If you d NOT remember anything revert to last chapter. Thank you.  
**

**Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 18**

**Haru's POV.**

I can not tell what this 'Deibaka' was promising. But I have to somehow find out. Some way. I looked into this girls lavender eyes. Tear stained. Her mascara runner down her pale cheeks. I had to do something before my cover was blown,. I rubbed her tears away with my cold icy hand as she looked at me. I smiled at her face. She smiled back at me. I feel so awkward right now.

" I am sorry Akako-Chan I remember." I spoke kindly as I brushed my finger across her cheek and to her silky silver and blonde hair. It was beautiful. Wait what am I thinking. She is my mission I can not start falling for her.

"You remember our promise. That we will someday run away and be together!?" She said blushing at me. I blushed back trying to fight it. I had to stop blushing. I CAN NOT be falling for her. The enemy. At least I know the promise now right? Yeah but who am I kidding this girl is pretty cute. Hehe.

"Yeah I wouldn't ever forget I'm sorry." I told her smiling more like grinning though. She giggled and told me she was tired. That she wanted a nap. I nodded as I walked behind a tree back to her as she walked off. I was unaware of what she was going to do now.

**Akako's POV.**

I slowly walked away turning swiftly so I could watch my so called DeiDei. He doesn't seem normal. His tone is different. Colder. More meaner. Not like him at all. And he didn't rub his head like he does when he forgets things. This is not Deidara. I have to find out who this really is.

I watched this 'Deidara' do smoke had signs…tiger…boar…snake…and so on when he was done is aw a poof of smoke. I covered my eyes from this stench. I looked a them as I widened my eyes. This is not my man. This man had a black tail and ears. Both with red tips. The tail wiped through the air swiftly as he licked his lips. I saw his eyes go into slits as he stood there in his skater-ish clothing. I looked at his hair it was a dark purple/blue like a mix. It was verb spiky and it didn't move in this big wind. I felt a fear arise in my veins as he looked at the wall. I slammed my body against the wall as I panted. Sweat dropping down my face. He was hot I will admit this but he was not safe. His aura is very dark. Almost evil. I felt foot steps walking. His boots slamming against the walkway. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked up. It was _him._ I bite my lip too hard. I felt the metallic blood run down my lip and into my mouth and down my chin. It tasted really stingy. I looked at this man.

"W-Who are you. Y-Your not m-my D-D-Deidara!" I said stuttering. Not a good impression no? He looked down on me with this evil look. Not a I hate you look but a pity-ish look. I could feel my eyes fill up with warm hot tears.

"My name is Haru Yamada. I am a few years older then you are and I have come here to take you away from Orochimaru's orders. But-" I heard him say but I had cut hym off. I stood up and cried as I looked down. I was sad that DeiDei was not back alive. But…But. This guy is cute. He is hot but he came to take me away. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Take me a-a-away?!" I said as he sighed as he Smirked grinning his sharp white cat like teeth. He started talking once more.

"Like I was saying…I was going to take you away to Oro-Sama but I have takin a liking to you." He said licking his lips. I looked down at me feet playing with them. I blushed. I should like hurt myself for moving on so quickly but hey I got to get out of my state of depression.

"A liking to me? I...Your...Cute and all but I … wouldn't be able to see you unless you become a member!" I said as he liked my arm and got to my face and he smirked as he kissed my cheek smiling. He hugged my waist and smirked still.

"Becoming a member won't be _that _hard hun." He said to me. I blushed as he breathed on my neck I felt so bad for leaving Deidara back in the dust of my memory. But I had to move on. He would want me to right?

"Alright then lets go see leader-Sama-Chan then." I giggled afterwards as he kept his arm around my waist as we walked down the hall. I smiled at him. I had a pain deep down inside but I was happy…again. For once in my life.

**Haru's POV**

I licked my lips as I held my arm firmly around her waist. I grinned at her. She was a beautiful girl indeed. Oro-Sama will not be happy that I took her as my own girl and I joined Akatsuki. I am sick of Orochiamru's Shit. I licked my lips once more as we got to this big dark colored door. She knocked on it as I heard a firm cold _'come in'_. We walked in and Akako bowed to the leader as so did I. She started to talk to him and such. It took about a few minutes before he said fine and handed her a cloaked and crap. I rolled my eyes. We walked out and she smiled at me handing me the cloak , ring and nail polish. I slashed my sound headband and put the cloak on as I kissed her on the lips is aw her gasp and widen her eyes. I smirked as I grinned at her. She blushed. This day went perfectly.

**  
Well Whats you guys think? Review. **


	20. Chapter 19  Ending

**Summery: Akako. Hidan's Younger sister left Rain for Kohana after her brother left. She misses him dearly. She also uses a scythe as her brother does. Only her had two blades. Its Red and Black. She is also immortal but doesn't tell anyone. She is only 15 . Way Younegr then her brother. She looks juss like him too. Will she be able to find love..? Stay There…? Find Her Brother..? Read To Find Out :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…D: **

**A.N – It has finally come…the ending to Please Jashin Sama……so sad don't you think? I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers. You helped me finish this story. Enjoy the ending ; Also you should all know what italics mean by now thanks ;**

Please Jashin Sama – Chapter 19 - Akako's POV.

**One Year and 4 months later…**

_I always thought he was the one. The one in order to help me get over him. I can not believe I let him through my defenses. He was a double agent. A doubles spy. He pretended to cheat on his so called 'Master' but he then betrayed me. I can not believe what he did to me. Now I am left like this. In this bed. Bleeding. To my death. Stupid fucker. _

_I remember What he did to me that night. I had walked to his bedroom for our one year anniversary. We had been dating for a whole year. Everyone said we looked happy together. A great couple. He was handsome, strong and anything a girl would want in a guy. I walked up[ to him and smiled at him. He gave me a evil smirk as he walked to the door and shut it and locked it with the keys he and on his tail. He then threw them to the soft plush bed._

_"What?" I asked him and I saw him gimmie a evil look. He picked up his pocket knife and click the knife blade out. I looked at the blades glare. It was giving off a silvery shine that blinded my sight. It looked cold and alone. Like that wintry breeze yes that is how it looked. I looked back to his now blood thirsty eyes. His hair for once move din the strong gust of wind. I watched his hair tint move from a black to a light pinky purple. I felt my face go pale and cold like a vampires as he threw his knife in the air I watched it move and twirl. I saw him catch it with his tail and he wiped his tail in front of his face. The cold bale cut his cheek as I watched the blood fall down his pale white cheek and into his mouth. He smirked as he started to talk._

_"It took me this long to finally fulfill my mission. I was supposed to finish it 4 months ago but I got way to attached to you. I finally got my courage to do this. Your life ends now. Orochimaru –Sama doesn't wish for your body no longer." I heard him say with so much venom. He got attached? So maybe he didn't love me. He did but I...I...I don't know anymore. I saw him rush at me with his tail and he pulsed the knife into my stomach and he retracted it swiftly and leapt to the top of his bed to watch me struggle. The bitch. I felt the cold sticky blood pour out of my stomach. I breathed heavy as I looked around. My vision was getting blurry. I could hardly see a thing. I heard him laughing and he watched my blood form a pool around my body. Starting it stick to the floor. I watched it darken as I watched him leap down I kicked him weakly and he tumbled and feel out the window which was open. I felt the breeze swish my hair as he feel. The knife feel and scratched my arm and I feel. Unconscious. _

That's how I ended up here in this bed bleeding underneath these wraps. I can feel my self get weaker by the day. I had a patch on my left eye from my fall. I had a black purple eye underneath. I looked at my arm which had these tubes going into my arm pumping blood into my arm. I had a big and a lot of wraps on my stomach. I winced at the pain I felt of some blood leaking into the wraps. I felt a black tear run down my cheek. It was warm. My mascara had mixed with my tear and made my tear black. I looked over at my brother who was by my side crying. Crying/ My brother? The all mighty Hidan. Haha yeah but he seemed sad. He looked at me as I fake smiled at him. I was too weak to tlakas I mouthed. _'I'm sorry I just can't go on any longer.'_ He bite his lip letting the metallic blood fall down his chin and down onto his bare chest. I could feel his light hug. I coughed and blood ran down my chin. I saw him let me go.

" No don't leave me. Sis! No. Please NOO!" I heard him cry and I looked down sadly. I felt my eyes slowly shutting. I looked at my brother one last time as I rubbed my hand over his cheek. I mouthed _I really can not go on. Please live a long happy life. Please don't forget me. I want you to remember me for who I am and was. Please.' _I mouthed I wish I could talk. I really do. But I couldn't I felt him kiss my cheek and run his hand through my silvery blond hair. I cried more black tears as my eyes shut. I could feel my mascara dry onto my pale purple face. I was leaving this world. I would not open my eyes again. All the things I never got to do. Have children…got married…become immortal…none of it will happen to me. I felt the blood all clot up and I felt it alls top flowing. I felt my heart beat get slower and it stopped. My brain shut down. I was longer alive. I was dead. Hidan kept yelling my name as I felt my spirit lift and stands next to him. He was trying to wake me up and he kept yelling wake up. Wake up. You can not die. Please. I felt bad. I saw the light. I look one look at my brother I mouthed.._ 'I love you' _ Too bad he would not hear me. I walked through the light. To somewhere. I will not know. But one thing was true. No going back.

**Awww a sad and truthful ending. I hope you liked it and read my new story. Messed up. Please thanks. REVIEW! I cried writing this T.T**


End file.
